


Cold as Ice, Warm as Autumn Light

by madcase



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Haunted Houses, Teninch Fic, click post and hides under blanket, ghost au, ghost!Hardy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcase/pseuds/madcase
Summary: @broadchurchecho - Detective Inspector Alec Hardy was found dead by locals in River Brit near his home this morning. Cause of death unexplained. More to follow.





	Cold as Ice, Warm as Autumn Light

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! I'm writing again!!! Yeah its been a while so I needed a place to practice. There was a Ghost!Hardy idea circulating the fandom on tumblr way back so thats how this was born. Hope you like it and tell me what you think! :D

“STOP SCARING EVERY MAN I BRING HOME!” Hannah straightened her blouse and hair as she walks away from the front door, hoping no evident cracks, as a result of her slamming it, comes to her view the next morning. An audible thump was heard from inside the house. Coward.

“That’s the third time Alec,”

_Thump thump_

“Well I’m sorry, I am a woman with needs. Unlike you, probably wanking yourself while I’m in the shower!”

_Thump_

“Alive or not you’re still a man,” she huffed. The edge of her mind wanted to scream to him that it was her house, her rules, her money to pay rent and her efforts to gain said money but what difference will it make? He’s stubborn. Him not wanting filth in the house was not her problem because it’s her house.

She stomped to the kitchen to find two mugs of tea on the counter. A peace offering, she'd learned. A cold touch swept along her left cheek, the cold spread to her nerve and bones making her shiver.

"I'm still mad at you," she quipped, touching the cold spot with her fingers.

It didn’t take long for Hannah to make a decision. Who was she kidding? The last time they had a row she ignored him for days and she felt terrible afterwards. Arguments aren't healthy for this sort of a relationship, she'd decided once, knowing he could literally tear apart furniture to unforgiving pieces.

She took her Peanuts-themed cup and took a sip. Just how she likes it and he likes to make it warm enough for her to drink right away. He’s a charm most of the time, but even if she doesn’t know him when he was alive, she felt his sorrow, she’s familiar with his pain.

Because he’d shown her.

And it wasn’t pretty.


End file.
